1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to radiation detection apparatuses, and more particularly to radiation detection apparatuses with noise compensation and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectral gamma ray measurements play a major role in oil and gas logging operations by providing a way to interpret the porosity-lithology and naturally occurring radioactive materials in the surrounding rock strata. Certain properties of rock formations can be directly correlated to the oil or gas production performance of the strata within a field. For example, the amount of naturally occurring radioactive material can be correlated to conditions which are indicative of hydrocarbon producing formations.
However, the detection of gamma rays requires sensitive materials and complex electronics. In particular, the electronic components are often highly application-specific components that analyze the spectral information to ascertain certain properties of the surrounding rock strata. Additionally, the sensitive materials and complex electronics are subject to harsh environmental conditions, including continuous mechanical shocks and vibrations and broad temperatures ranges, from above-ground ambient temperatures to elevated temperatures that may be in excess of 150° C. The industry continues to need improved radiation detection apparatuses capable of reliable service and stable analysis over a wide range of temperatures.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.